Ten Things About
by Mary Gooby
Summary: Each chapter is a list of ten things about someone. So far Regulus, Petunia, Tonks, Bellatrix, Random Dementor, Krum, Malfoy, Madam Hooch, and loads more, and I'm running out of space! Lots of people, so lots of chapters. R&R! I updated! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Regulus

**Everyone's doing "Ten things about Percy Weasley" list fics. Well, it seems to me like Percy's getting all the attention. I've got a book that has a list of pretty much every character in the whole series, and I'm going to write lists about them. There will be a lot of chapters, and it will probably never be done. Each chapter will be a new person. Here goes nothing!!!!**

**Ten Things Lists**

**Chapter One**

**Regulus Black**

He actually liked his brother. He thought his brother was a good person. He wished that he could have chosen the path that Sirius chose, but sadly, he didn't.

He enjoyed pleasing his parents. It sounded stupid, but he liked at least making a couple of people happy in his life.

He did really want to join Voldemort at first. He joined him pretty early on, and it seemed like the right thing to do. It really did. True, he got cold feet after a while, but he was rather proud of himself at first.

When he was five years old and his father got drunk every night, he slept with a teddy bear because he was scared.

He had a crush on a certain Lauren Smithson in sixth year. But then she started going out with Avery. He had held a grudge on Avery ever since.

Though he would never admit it, especially when he was at Hogwarts, his favorite color was red.

When he was fourteen years old, he had his heart set on being the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry. But then his parents had said that that was a stupid career choice, and after a time, he began to believe they were right.

He had an attachment to the house elf, Kreacher. He thought that he really was a nice creature. He had always been nice to him, and Kreacher had been nice back.

He never had any real friends. Not really. He joined a group of aspiring Death Eaters, but none of them were really his friends.

He was scared, that night that he died. He was genuinely scared. Scared that he was going to die. Scared that his efforts would be for nothing. And he wasn't ashamed of it.

**I know it's short, but review!!!!**


	2. Petunia

**Told you it'd be quick!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry to disappoint you.**

"**Ten Things About…"**

**Chapter Two**

**Petunia Dursley**

She took pride in her kitchen. Her kitchen was her life's work, her joy.

The only thing she liked better than her kitchen was her son. Her son was precious and special. She wanted to keep him close so that harm would never come to him. He could do no wrong.

She had always loved the idea of magic. When Lily had fallen asleep, she used to lie in bed for hours, wondering how wonderful it would be if magic existed and she was a witch.

She never really loved Vernon. Not really. She married him because she was jealous of Lily, with her perfect boyfriend and her perfect life. She wanted her life to be perfect.

No matter how much she insulted Lily in front of Harry and Vernon, she would always love her freaky sister.

She wanted to be pretty. She hated anybody who was pretty, just out of jealousy. Oh, to have a flawless face, with gorgeous hair…

She loved Harry. She wished she didn't have to treat him the way she did, but… she had to. And she didn't know why.

Late at night, she would stare at the ceiling and wish that Lily was still alive, even though she was a freak

She wished that her parents would love her as much as they loved Lily. She wished that they could have been proud of her for something.

She told Vernon she wanted a normal life. Only she didn't. She wanted to be a witch more than anything in the world.

**Review!!!**


	3. Bellatrix

**I'm still updating today! Ha ha!! I'm amazing. I hope you like this!!**

**Ten Things About...**

**Chapter Three**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

1.) She had a crush on Voldemort. She knew that she wasn't allowed to like him, but she did. She knew she was married, as well. She was rather forced into marrying Rodolphus. Never had much choice in the matter. The Dark Lord was much more appealing.

2.) She normally enjoyed being a Death Eater. (Don't tell anyone, but when she was eleven, she thought that when you were a Death Eater you ate death. Literally. With soy sauce.) And torturing people. Well. When she didn't think about who she was torturing, it was kind of zen-like.

3.) Azkaban took a lot out of her. It really did. Whenever she was near enemies, or her fellow Death Eaters, she would behave with spite and contempt like she used to. But it never really filled up her heart.

4.) She wasn't happy when Narcissa married Lucius. She wanted her sister to be happy, but come on! _Lucius Malfoy?_ That little slippery pig! What did she see in him?

5.) The only friend she ever had was (don't faint) a werewolf. They got along so well. Giggling, sharing secrets, eating licorice wands. Then her friend shared her deepest, darkest secret. And, though she didn't want to, Bellatrix had to end the friendship. She hated doing it, but if her mother ever found out! It would be the end of them both.

6.) When she was upset, she would take a cereal bowl, fill it with whipped cream, sprinkle chocolate chips over it, and eat it. She wasn't pregnant and craving whipped cream or anything, but it was just so yummy!

7.) When she was sorted into Slytherin, she was just a little sad. Just a tiny twinge of regret. It was demolished soon, but she never forgot it. Wouldn't it have been interesting to be among good, brave, and honest people for once? But she had none of those qualities (at least that's what she told herself), so she was convinced she wouldn't fit in anyway.

8.) When her nephew, Draco, was born, she felt a tiny bit jealous of Narcissa. What would it be like to love a little kid? To have a child to call your own? What was motherly love really like?

9.) She wished Andromeda had never married the Mudblood. She wished that she could still contact her sister, still relate with her, still see her. And no matter what she told Voldemort, She would always be rather pleased that her niece, Nymphadora, had married the werewolf (He was a good and honest man, wasn't he?). That night when they chased the seven Potters, she never really wanted to kill Nymphadora, no matter what she thought.

10.) Sometimes she would look back on what she did and feel remorse. Did those people deserve to die? Did that little Neville Longbottom deserve to grow up with his grandmother? She wouldn't find the answer until the battle of Hogwarts. When Molly Weasley hit her with a killing curse, in that split second between life and death, she realized. Nobody deserves to die this way. No-one should have to leave the earth in this way, sudden, without saying goodbye. No-one deserved to be tortured to insanity, no child should have to grow up without his or her parents. She realized that it was a shame that she figured this out now, when it was too late to change her actions.

**Ok, I'm updating tomorrow. That's now today. Except it was tomorrow when I started writing this. Monday. Whatever you want to call it. My dad wouldn't let me take five more minutes on the computer, I had to get up at 6:15 this morning and he said I needed to get some sleep. Like I care about sleep. I take that back. I love sleep. So, I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review if you read this, it would mean so much to me! Reviews make me happy! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, so please, pleas review!!!!!**


	4. Tonks

**Sorry it's taken so long!!!!!**

**Ten Things About…**

**Chapter 4**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

She hated her first name more than anything in the world. Even brussel sprouts.

When she was little, she absolutely hated the color pink, in all shades. Then she got kind of tired of her usual shade, violet, and finally started wearing it pink. Much to her mother's delight.

She loved being in Hufflepuff. She thought it was the best house ever. Better than Gryffindor, because everyone there was nice. She once punched a Slytherin in the face for insulting Hufflepuff. Then she had to scrub the toilet bowls in every single bathroom in the entire school. But it was still worth it!!

She didn't care one bit about Remus being a werewolf. She knew from the moment she met him of his state, and she didn't give a damn **(sorry, language)**.

When she was pregnant, she ate 7 gallons of jelly beans. She counted.

6) After her dad went away, she missed him a lot. He always seemed to make everything ok. And now that he was gone, and she was pregnant, everything seemed like it was falling apart.

7) The days when she, Remus, and Teddy were all together was the happiest time of her life. She never got sad, scared, worried, anything. Everything seemed perfect.

8) Every night, she would sit by Teddy's crib and just look at him sleeping for hours. She was afraid that she wouldn't have enough time to look at him. She was afraid she'd run out.

9) On the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, she was so scared and sad when Remus told her he had to fight and left. She was almost positive she'd never see him again. And that's what made her leave. She wanted to help him, to save him, she wanted to tell him not to fight. Once she made up her decision to leave, she wasn't scared anymore. All of the space of her heart that was filled up with fear, got filled with anguish instead. She loved her son so much. Teddy. She didn't want to leave him. But she had to.

10) When she got to Hogwarts, she knew what she had to do. She was determined and not the least bit scared. She sought out Remus. She knew she had to hurry. She knew she might be too late. She found him in the entrance hall fighting Antonin Dolohov. She ran at him, but before she could embrace him, a jet of green light hit him in the side. She didn't really remember much after that. Just screaming and clutching his body. Then her memory became crystal clear. Pulling out her wand as half a dozen Death Eaters entered the room. Shooting curses at them, still sobbing. Bellatrix coming out of the throng, and a jet of green light. Her last thoughts were of Remus and Teddy. And her heart was emptied of grief and filled up with love. And she knew that if she had to die, then she was glad she was dying without feeling fear, anger, or anguish. She was glad her final act was love. And that was it.

**Ok, I got three or four story alert list emails, so I'm expecting reviews from you people. Ok? Please? For me? It really means a lot. Please, please please review and I really hope you like it!!**


	5. Katie

**This took me a long time. Lots of apologies, even though you probably don't want to hear them. I hope you like it!!**

**Ten Things About...**

**Chapter 5**

**Katie Bell**

1.) She loved Quidditch. A lot. Whenever she was down and sad, she would think about flying and winning the Quidditch Cup, and how wonderful the feeling was to be that loved and appreciated with everyone patting your back. **(I know what that feels like; I won the Gypsy Robe last month at my school theatre)**

2.) Actually, she was Muggleborn. She had no idea about Quidditch when she started Hogwarts. No idea about broomsticks, no nothing. Then when an astounded and bewildered Alicia Spinnet explained to her what it was, she loved it. Even before she started playing, she had loved it. That's why she was so thrilled to actually get on the team in her second year.

3.) Actually, in her fourth year, during Quidditch practice, she wasn't as thrilled about the game as she was about Oliver Wood. Soon she had, if you will, an obsession with him.

4.) They didn't parade about this, like Fred and Angelina, but she and Oliver went to the Yule Ball together. It was the best evening of her life.

5.) Her favorite color was pink. She loved pink, she wore it all the time. But with no frills, lace, or ruffles. She still qualified as a tomboy, right?

6.) One of the main things that she missed from the Muggle world was trick-or-treating. She loved it so much, she actually took Alicia, Angelina, and Leanne trick or treating in a Muggle neighbourhood. It was so much fun, she got seven 100 Grands, and those were her favorite candies.

7.) She had always loved Charms. Everybody else just chatted, but she actually worked during the classes.

8.) She loved her daddy. He used to swing her around and call her his pumpkin, and play airplane with her. She wasn't happy to leave him when she went to Hogwarts.

9.) She was jealous of Leanne. Leanne had four siblings and was never bored. She was an only child, and when she was little and during summer holidays, her only company was her parents.

10.) After the Battle of Hogwarts, she got a job at the Ministry, in Experimental Charms. When she was twenty-four years old, she got married to Oliver Wood, and they had three children: Chelsea, Angela, and David. She lived happily ever after in a village just north of London, and stayed in touch with all her friends from Hogwarts.

**Ok, a little shallower than my other ones. #5 comes from Halloween, when I was supposed to be Luna Lovegood. My wig was bothering me, so my friend and I changed me to Katie Bell, and since we couldn't find a tie and scarf in red, we had a pink tie and scarf instead. So we just decided that Katie Bell was obsessed with pink (since I had pink socks too).**

**Now press that blessed little button and REVIEW!!!**

**These are the people who added this fic to their Story Alert/Fav. Story lists:**

**madeofawesomeness**

**MissCassiebaby**

**Brown-girl13**

**jp'slover4life**

**I really want reviews from you guys!**


	6. Viktor

**If you wanted this chapter about someone different, then too bad! I wanted Viktor! Anyway, inspiration hit for him during English, so what was I supposed to do?**

**Ten Things About…**

**Chapter 6**

**Viktor Krum**

He hated almost all of his fans. All of them. He wished they would just go away. He wished he could have a normal life. He wished he wasn't famous.

He didn't like Quidditch. Crazy, wasn't it? His family had been hurting for money, and were brainstorming for ideas to get a few…euros. They ended up with a bit more than a few…euros.

He hated Karkaroff. He hated Durmstrang. He hated the Dark Arts. In fact, he hated a lot of things.

He really liked being Durmstrang champion, though. Something that he liked. A challenge.

He didn't like books. But he loved the Hogwarts library. Why? Because it almost always contained Hermione Granger. He would pretend to be reading Hogwarts, a History (or as Hermione would say A Highly Revised, and_ Selective_ History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School), while really peering over the rim at her studying. Then his fan club arrived, and she always left then.

He asked her to the Yule Ball on December 16th. The happiest and most terrifying day of his life. Scarier than the World Cup. Scarier than any of the tasks. However, after his stuttering and nervous request, she VERY surprisingly blushed and said yes. 

Though most people would guffaw at this, the person who always understood him best was his father. 

The Yule Ball was the best evening of his life. He was with Hermione, one of the few people in the whole world who liked him for who he was: quiet, thoughtful, and modest.

Soon he learned that he and Hermione were better off as friends. When he left, they evolved into pen pals, and that was ok with him.

10.) He never married. Instead, he quit Qudditch and started a charity organization for orphaned children, Muggle and Wizarding. He became renowned around the world for something he loved.

**God, my eyes hurt. I don't have alight over here, it's 9:45p.m., and I'm supposed to be doing my science homework. Ah, well. **

**Love it? Hate it? Poll?**

**My favorite ****Ten Things About**** chapter is:**

**Regulus**

**Petunia**

**Bellatrix**

**Tonks**

**Katie**

**Viktor**

**My favorite's either Bellatrix or Regulus. Now, what about you? You're going to have to review, you know.**


	7. Madam Hooch

Been a while, hasn't it

**Been a while, hasn't it?**

**You know, it kind of depresses me when I see that the number of hits is like, way bigger than the number of reviews. Anonymous reviews are enabled!! Ok? Good.**

**Thank you to Fan of Captn Nemo, LittleRedOne, Jokegirl, MissCassiebaby, brown-girl13, cocomagee, and jp'sloverforlife!! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: You'd have to be seriously (Siriusly!) loopy if you think I'm JK Rowling.**

**Ten Things About…**

**Chapter 7**

**Madam Hooch**

1.) Madam Hooch wore a wig. A rather lovely wig. High quality. See that's why she always hated reffing, because when she flew around fast, her wig would get kind of lopsided. She thought she saw Cho Chang looking at her kind of funny, when her wig was kind of sideways. But most people didn't notice. Right? She thought so…

2.) People said she had eyes like a hawk. Well really, she wore contacts…

3.) Whenever she was upset, she would get a gigantic bag of Cadbury's and watch Singing in the Rain. She had a crush on Jean Kelly.

4.) Shakespeare. She _hated_ Shakespeare. Why couldn't he have made his stupid characters talk normally? What was with all that "doth troth thee thou thither" stuff? It was ridiculous! Did people actually talk like that, or was Shakespeare living in an insane asylum? And now people actually performed it! For fun!

5.) She was secretly a Winnie-the-Pooh fan. At every meal she had to restrain herself from singing the "Rumbly in my Tumbly" song. Actually, during Halloween, she forgot to restrain herself. Professor Vector, who she was sitting next to, always regarded her as very odd since. Apparently old Vector thought that a respectful woman singing toddler songs and wiggling around and making her fork pretend to climb a tree to get honey was mentally disturbing. Come on! Forks like honey!

6.) She didn't really understand about Voldemort. Well, she knew what he was trying to do, she just couldn't figure out why. Why would anyone want to do that? It was inconceivable! (She liked the Princess Bride too.) How could anyone find joy in killing innocent people? It was ridiculous!

7.) She still remembered when Lily Evans and James Potter were at school. After all that Lily had done to James, he still pursued her. It was inconceivable! How could someone love another person who scorned and ignored them? She couldn't work it out.

8.) She wasn't stupid. All this stuff about her not figuring stuff out, well, everyone gets confused. She still wasn't stupid. She could figure a lot of stuff out. Just not James and Voldemort.

9.) Lots of times, Professor Sinistra said that all she was good at was Quidditch. Well, she wasn't. She happened to be a professional ballet dancer for the Ballet Russe. She was in the corps! And she was very good at it too! If that Professor Sinistra thinks that she is single-talented, she's sadly mistaken! Hmmph!

10.) She hated wars. She always tried to stay away from them. And yet she'd lived through 3 wars! How could that be possible! She was so unlucky! And she was not a pessimist, so get that out of your head!!

**You know how many hits this has had? 1200. And the number per chapter decreases as the chapter numbers increase.**

**Any you know how many reviews this has? 11. **

**You know how many people have this on their alert list? 6.**

**You know how many people have this on their favorites? 1.**

**SO REVIEW!! Please?**

_**Anonymous reviews are enabled!**_


	8. Donna the Dementor

**Surprised? I bet you are.**

**These are now in first person because it's less of a pain. Sorry.**

**Dedicated to all of those who REVIEW!**

**I own nothing.**

**Ten Things About…**

**Chapter 8**

**Donna the Dementor**

1.) I'm a dementor. I didn't even know what I was until I crept up on a Muggle and scared him away and read this weird…dictiontary? Decshoncary? I dunno. And anyway, I was flipping through it and I found "dementor". And it said "one who dements". And I guess I dement people. So I'm a dementor!

2.) I kind of wish I was an iguana. 'Cos then I'd be "Donna the Iguana"! I like rhymes.

3.) We're under a man named u-no-hoo. We're supposed to kiss lots of people for him. I dunno about it.

4.) U-no-hoo looks funny. My husband, Darryl, always has to restrain me from laughing my head off whenever he appears. All the other dementors seem petrified, but I don't understand _why_. He looks like an albino, bald, _soprano_ guy who's had plastic surgery on his eyes and nose! Why is that scary?

5.) Right now we're stationed around this weird little town in Wales. Just a couple of minutes ago, this person that I couldn't see, oh, but I could feel, with, I dunno, this thing around his neck, that was delicious, and it reminded me of… u-no-hoo. Is that odd?

6.) Two years ago, this woman that looked like a pink toad came to Azkaban and told us to go after a wizard in a muggle town. We went, but he repelled us with a silver reindeer!

7.) At least I think it was a reindeer.

8.) The boy I was kissing (does that sound wrong?) that night that we got repelled by a silver reindeer, he didn't taste good. His soul tasted like…like…I dunno, brussel sprouts with a greasy peanut sauce.

9.) I kind of feel sorry for all those people in Azkaban. I think we scare them.

10.) I don't like making lists about myself. How do I know who's reading this? How does the person who posts this know who's reading this if they don't REVIEW?

**Special thanks to GoddessofYouth, nightstarz, Volcomstar77, LittleRedOne, audrhole, and Fan of Captn Nemo for being subscribed and reviewing! **

**And thanks to everyone who reviews, actually!**

**Cocomagee, brown-girl13, Shorty-Ace, MissCassiebaby, Jokegirl, and DogQiao, I know you're getting the emails, and then not reviewing!**

**I've heard that reviewing takes the magic out of the fic, but I'd be fine with just a "great chapter" or "I liked this". You would remember if you liked it, and now the author knows that you liked it!**

**I also love concrit! **

**Now listen to Donna and REVIEW!**


	9. Draco

**Sorry, I wrote this, like, a week ago, but I haven't had time to actually type it yet. #9 is based on my Monday, except I didn't get detentions. I really hate RNA.**

**Heh heh, I wrote this during science. If anybody here likes protein synthesis, don't get mad at me, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I have nothing against **_**Herbal Essences**_** shampoo, or any of its beauty care stuff.**

**DEDICATED TO: lolololol, who wanted me to do Draco Malfoy. Well, here he is:**

**Ten Things About…**

**Chapter 9**

**Draco Malfoy**

1.) I just figured out that there's a person named lolololol who wants to know 10 things about me! Isn't that odd?

2.) When I first saw the Hogwarts motto, I thought it said "Never tickle a sleeping Draco". Then I realized it meant dragon. But it should be Draco! If you try to wake me up, ooh, I'll torch you with my flame thrower! My INVISIBLE flame thrower with INVISIBLE flames! Oh, my mother could tell you stories!

3.) Potter thinks my hair is oily, like Professor Snape's. But that doesn't make any sense! I wash and condition my hair every day! Maybe I should stop using _Herbal Essences_.

4.) I love sucking up to Professor Snape. It's so…satisfying.

5.) One time I eavesdropped on my parents and I heard my mother say, "Oh, Lucius, you're so…luscious." Shortly afterwards, I threw up.

6.) Green and silver are my favorite colors! Go Slytherin! Woot woot!

7.) When the dementors came on the train in third year, I wet my pants! Oh, the agony! Blaise was eyeing me rather oddly; I think he saw!

8.) I know for a fact that my father did not take my shampoo suggestion. I told him to use my _Herbal Essences_ hair care stuff, but he didn't listen! He washes his hair only ONCE A WEEK using a BAR OF SOAP! I'm ashamed to call him my father!

9.) My father made me go to a Muggle school for a year so I would know how terrible they were. Boy, did I learn! I got 3 detentions in 1 day! Just because I didn't pay attention when the stupid science teacher was droning about RNA and protein synthesis, I accidentally fell asleep when we were supposed to be working on a math project, and I groaned out loud when our tech teacher said that we had 5 days to earn 200 points playing these IMPOSSIBLE educational games! GRR!

10.) What I like about Professor Snape is that when he corrects you essays, he TELLS YOU WHAT HE LIKES ABOUT THEM, which is kind of like REVIEWING so you KNOW what he LIKES about them, unlike the STUPID teachers who just READ THEM and don't put any little NOTES on them, they just put the GRADE, which is kind of like SUBSCRIBING WITHOUT REVIEWING!!

**Again number 9 is completely real, except for the detentions. On the tech assignment, I got a B minus, which lowered my grade to a B. My only B the whole grading session! It just goes to show, my tech teacher hates me.**

**Note to Donna: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the WONDERFUL reviews! Especially the one for the stupid rain! And your sister's lucky that she has a straightener. I have to use a blow dryer and a brush. (it's a pain in the neck).**

**If you've liked this fic so far, then you'll like the rest of my fics too. In the course of this, I've used all the tones that I use in my other fics.**

**Here they are:**

**The Year of Ultimate Chaos****: Funny and random**

**Potterwatch!****: FUNNY!**

**What is the World Coming To?****: Sad**

**A D I S T A N T S E L F****: Sad, but Donna thinks a part of it's funny.**

**The Stupid Rain****: Hard to say, but thank God it doesn't ramble.**

**Bill and Charlie: Brothers Forever****: Please read this one, I just updated, it's cute, and PLEASE read it!**

**Again, if you liked this fic, you'll like all the stories above.**

**ONE LAST THING! I've heard from a bunch of people that the Madam Hooch chapter is out of character. It's supposed to be! Ok.**

**Now, if you want to make Draco happy, go and REVIEW!**


	10. Pansy

**Yes, an update. I got back from camp 2 days ago, and I wrote this when I was there. Hope you like this one, even if the last one was Draco!**

**Dedicated to all my faithful, every chapter reviewers: nightstarz, LittleRedOne, Donna, and of course, GoddessofYouth.**

**Also dedicated to my not so faithful reviewers, who I know are reading this fic, but not reviewing. PLEASE, review. It means so much to an author. If you don't then you remind me of my history teacher who just puts your grade on your paper, and not why you got that grade, no corrections, or nothing, just the grade, so you don't know how you can improve. So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pansy Parkinson, thank goodness, she's awful!**

**Ten Things About…**

**Chapter 10**

**Pansy Parkinson**

1.) Hi. I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. I don't even know what pansies are. I think they're a type of broomstick, but I'm not sure.

2.) Granger says I look like a pug. Well, she looks like a beaver! So there. _I_ think I have the most beautiful face in the world. To maintain it, I put 9 face masks on in the morning, and 11 at night (I got the idea from Cate Blanchett). I bet Granger doesn't even wash her face.

3.) You know how I'm dating Draco? Of course you do, I'm so popular! Well, I don't _actually_ like him. I just do it for the publicity.

4.) One time, I went into the lake, and ran into the giant squid! _And I'm allergic to squid skin!!_ So I had this puffy rash all over me for a month!

5.) Guess what. I started the whole rumor about Potter and Granger. I'm so proud of myself!

6.) At the Muggle school I went to, I was _so_ unpopular. No-one liked me. I can't imagine why. So that's why I HATE Muggles.

7.) Once, I went to Brazil with my parents, and we learned this weird folk dance where you have to shake your butt a lot. It was so fun!

8.) Before I was born, my parents didn't know if I was a boy or a girl. So they decided that if I was a girl, they'd name me Pansy (I still don't see why someone would name their kid after a broomstick) and if I was a boy, they'd name me Donald. _Donald_. Isn't that the most wonderful name?

9.) My BFF is named Scarlett Byrne. She's an actress! And her latest role is named Pansy! But she won't tell me what film she's in.

10.) Another one of my friends is named Mary Gooby. She's an author. She thinks that quite a few people read her stories, but only a few of them review.

**Er, yeah, I changed #9. Before I accidentally put Jessica Cave. Thanks so much to HarryIzMyMan for pointing it out!**


End file.
